dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:M. trainer
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Alecran (Discusión) 22:13 23 dic 2009 Shinies Si soy un suertudo. x3 pero te digo k aki puedes poner un montón de entradas de blogs, si tienes wifi registrarte a torneos, leer pokenovelas, votar en concursos. etc además yo sigo colaborando el wikidex y colaboro aqi. (llevo casi 800 ediciones) anda xfa quedateeee --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:16 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Shinies la tira.,, dejame cojer la ds pa decir el resto... Chimchar, porygon, celebi, groudon, torterra, phione, treecko y ariados,,,, groudon y celebi x wifi al 100 --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:22 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Re:Duda Claro. Es más, te agradezco que lo hagas; pero recuerda poner el nombre adecuado. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 18:11 26 dic 2009 (UTC) eSTA WIKI Que te pensabas??? Que funde yo la wiki??? anda ya... la fundó Dialga palkia, no se si le conoceras. aqui soy un futuro administrador para enero. por cierto, ¿vives en españa? yo en barcelona, españa --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:28 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno, tambien colaboro aún en WikiDex.... No me he trasladado entero... --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:38 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Luxray!--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 13:46 2 ene 2010 (UTC) MSN Feliz año a ti también!! Bueno, dame tu MSN y así acordamos el día. Si quieres ahora mismo (tiene que ser rápido) --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 20:53 3 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:Feliz año!!! Feliz año a ti tambien!!! no importa por ahora no tengo wi-fi por que ando en casa de mi abuela y ella no tiene wi-fi bueno que la pases muy bien --'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 20:57 3 ene 2010 (UTC) amistad ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Hola M. trainer Hola, soy shiny... Me pasaba para decirte que dónde está en WikiDex tu entrada "Dónde está el papá de Ash" Esa entrada iba genial... Te agradecería si la trasladaras aquí. Por cierto, ¿podrías contribuir algo aquí? Sería de gran ayuda. Si necesitas algo dímelo porque soy administrador desde el día de año nuevo. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 13:45 4 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Al final vas a colaborar aqui? --Pokemon shiny 19:48 5 ene 2010 (UTC) amistad hola M.trainer te queria preguntar ¿quires ser mi amigo?--N 22:47 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Unete al Torneo Fortuna AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 05:27 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Firma "WikiDex" Te agradecería, que quitaras en enlace que tienes en WikiDex, directo hacia tu blog. Se puede dejar en enlace de discusión aquí, pero no el de un blog. 21:47 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :Sí, sólo a las discusiones. No a un blog de encuestas. 21:55 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Entonces. ¿A qué te refieres? 22:02 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Por lo menos aquí no veo problema con eso. En WikiDex, hay ciertas restricciones. 22:07 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Re Vale, ya voté. Dialga Palkia está ahora mismo ayudando en Poké espectaculos, soy el único burócrata activo. Y... gracias por lo del Charizard :) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 15:44 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Polo Me he registrado en esta wiki también. Polo 17:22 14 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Mira Mira Ya Tengo un bulbasaur y no respondia por que se me olvidaba --'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 01:39 15 ene 2010 (UTC) hola APUNTATATE AL TORNEO TERROR que los rotom te acompañen 14:50 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Pues... no se que poke me darias seria unn `jiglypuff (la bola rosada que cantaba) --'Your friend:₯ ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 21:08 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu lider Hola somos amigos en WikiDex y vi tu pagina y tu equipo es un buen equipo y por eso quiero pedirte que seas el lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Vista Oro te gustaria. AnGeL ¿Todo va O.K? Te puedo dar un huevo de Totodile a cambio de un Bagon.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 14:04 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Question ¿Quieres ser el guardián de la esfera psíquica en La aventura legendaria (parte 2)? Si quieres puedes leer la primera parte , te dejo el enlace La aventura legendaria I´m shiny| 15:03 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ...Como Mewtwo claro... porque el jueves no puedo. mejor el viernes que los rotom te acompañen 13:32 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena Felicidades por tu nombramiento como reversor en wikidex. Polo 15:30 3 feb 2010 (UTC)El Maestro del Tiempo Polo hola luchamos ahora mi code 0904 3793 0032 y mi nombre CHEMA hola luchamos ahora mi code 0904 3793 0032 y mi nombre CHEMAque los rotom te acompañen 17:32 4 feb 2010 (UTC) hubo un error me meto de nuevoque los rotom te acompañen 18:14 4 feb 2010 (UTC) metete de nuevo ubo otro errorque los rotom te acompañen 18:20 4 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿a la fabrica batalla 100que los rotom te acompañen 18:44 4 feb 2010 (UTC) te pongo la medalla estelar en tu usuario Archivo:Medalla_estelar.jpgque los rotom te acompañen 18:48 4 feb 2010 (UTC) 8º GIMNASIO Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante- Es mi gimnasio . Deberías ser uno de los 6 aprendices que hay que derrotar antes de enfrentarse a mi. Ya que eres de los 6 más poderosos de dialgapedia Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:36 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Ahí está la gracia. Vale, serás el Cuarto aprendiz. Dew Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:11 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Te reto a un combate 6 vs 6, todos l 100, individual, no legendarios.Yo 17:02 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Una Pregunta Aun necesitas a ese cyndaquil xq tengo un Typhlosion al nivel 80, o algo asi, me avisas Usuario:Frnco14 10:19 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Reto Te reto para retarle a shiny dime cuando tengas tiempo(Tiene que ser o miercoles o viernes o sabado o domingo) --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 01:07 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues No lo es. Por cierto, veo que DP te ha pedido combate.... ¡Arróllale! I´m more shiny than you - Questions and Answers here 15:43 12 feb 2010 (UTC) PD:Mola tu firma.. "Cazar shinies Cazar" xD Combate y/o intercambio Me gustaria retarte a un combate amistoso y al ser posible a un intercambio, ahora si puede ser.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 16:04 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Por si acaso apúntame: Código para combates: 4469 2446 4981 Código para que te de un Grotle shiny: 3693 1713 9630 Código para intercambiar: 2493 5374 6654 Apúntame como Angel menosen el 1ª en ese es como Larry Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 18:56 12 feb 2010 (UTC) RE:Corsola Shiny Bueno sera xD --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 17:50 12 feb 2010 (UTC) :Pues Sera --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 17:56 12 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Puesd sera despues por que no tengo ninguno XP --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 22:53 12 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Muy bien y bien por ti :) --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 22:59 12 feb 2010 (UTC) El Instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 23:27 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Bien ¡Bien hecho! Ciudad Brillante está creciendo mucho, además puedes poner tus ofertas en Casa del trueque. Por cierto, si quieres mi spiritomb shiny y tienes un latias nivel 90-100 te lo agradecería. Ah, dime que pokémon se usaron para anunciarlo en "Roca Sagrada" y espero que se cumplieran las normas del gym... Bye Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 14:04 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Trueque ¿Das el Mew o los shinys?Polo 21:00 18 feb 2010 (UTC) que quieres hola que quieres por tus pokes shinys que ofreces ya no tengo shinys ni eventos (se me borro el diamante) dime cuales quieres por todos esos que ofreces--balo 23:27 18 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué pides por... ...uno de tus pokes shinys, si quieres te doy esto: Archivo:Charizard_DP_Brillante_rarito-1-.png Es mi Charizard shiny pero solo es un Sprite que he hecho.JeJe, ¿Qué pides?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?]] Cosas de lo mio 19:25 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :Por evento, ¿Un Deoxis?¿Un Mew?¿Un Lugia?Los tengo en la pokedex los puedo buscar por la GTS.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'''Angel]] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']] Cosas de lo mio 19:36 19 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Tengo un Lugia pero se nota que es il_al, porque es shiny y porque a cambio pedian un starly.¿Cómo haces para tener tantos shinys?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']] Cosas de lo mio 19:45 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Altar a Cap. Falcon Me gustaría que pusieras un altar a tu Cap. Falcon en Cementerio Pokémon Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 22:34 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla Coraje Te tengo que dar la Medalla Coraje ya que eres un aprendiz.I? Love Shinies 15:09 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:65px-MedallaKantoGary1.png Te reto A un combate 6 contra 6, ¿vale?.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 21:39 22 feb 2010 (UTC) :O.k sin legendarios, pero ¿qué dia y a qué hora?Se que eres de Chile ¿no?, yo soy español,[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 14:00 23 feb 2010 (UTC) ::El viernes, pero no entre las 16:00 y las 17:00 hora española.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 15:03 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España)